Wakaranai, Wakaranai!
by Triggar
Summary: A YAOI highschool story. A cold hearted aristocrat student who grows colder by the second only to come to a new school with A violet eyed teacher who just wants some huggles! What could possibly happen?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"A little rudeness and disrespect can elevate a meaningless interaction to a battle of wills and add drama to an otherwise dull day"

- Bill Watterson

Once upon a time, there lived a cold boy who had homed tutoring for up to 15 years of his life. Unfortunately or rather fortunately, his mother had a fit about how he should be meeting kids his own age by going to a high school. The boy was curious by this concept of 'High School' and having his own independence from the family. So with a lot of convincing (and screaming matches by his mother) to his father, the cold boy was packed away and sent to a high school.

Now, we all remember how it was like when we first started school but the major difference was that we were ALLOWED to sob and scream to our parents about going to kindergarten and this was high school! Also remember that this boy is cold and rather anti-social. Though did this worry this cold boy? No! This boy had dignity! He had pride!

"THERE YOU ARE! WE'VE BEEN SEARCHING ALL OVER FOR YOU!"

He was scared out of his F$)# mind!

Startled emerald eyes looked up to see two girls running towards him, holding their arms out as a hug. The boy tensed and went into a fighting position ready to fend them off! He'd show them the kung fu like Jackie Chan! He'd-!

WHACK!

He'd be pummeled over!

'I'll blame it on being a gentleman when mother asks.' He decided mentally. Of course it wasn't because he was frozen in terror and fright! Not at all!

"You're as cute as ever! Can we pretty please put you in a dress! PLEASE?"

The cold boy lay underneath the two squealing girls dazed as they continued babbling about something to do with dresses.

This..wasn't too harmful…

The boy began to relax slightly until one of them pulled out a wig and put it on his head.

"SO CUUUTE!" The other one squealed, the boy took the wig off quickly then shoved both of them off.

"Heeey Hijirri, just cause you went and changed your hair colour doesn't mean you can act so mean!"

"What the heck are you talking about! Who the heck is Hijirri?" The boy exclaimed.

"Hi Saya and Yuma, who's this?" A brown hair boy asked.

All three turned around and the two girls just stared at the brown hair boy then at the one they had just knocked over.

Both boys seemed shocked how much they looked like each other, the cold boy was defiantly shocked.

'OH MY GOD! DON'T TELL ME DAD HIRED A DOUBLE!'

The other boy held out his hand with a smile.

"Hi, my name is Hijirri. Are you a new student here?" He asked cheerfully.

The cold boy took his hand and shook it, relaxing slightly but making a mental note to ask his father about it. Or his mother.

"Yes, my name is Hisoka." The cold boy replied.

"LOST BROTHERS!" Saya squealed, Yuma hugged Hisoka feeling his hair and cheeks.

"Sooo soft, what shampoo do you use!" She exclaimed, Hisoka's eyes bulged and stumbled away from her.

"Are they always this crazy?" Hisoka asked making Hijirri smile.

"It doesn't help that we look the same, Saya and Yuma are known for wanting to be great friends with everyone." Hijirri replied and added with his smile growing wider.

"They're known for attacking new students and spending much time with them as possible."

"Heeey, we just wanna be friends with everyone!" Saya exclaimed, Yuma nodded.

"Hisoka and us will become great friends!"

Hisoka winced slightly sensing the danger making Hijirri laugh.

"Ne! Hisoka which homeroom are you in! We're in 909!" Saya asked cheerifully, Hisoka looked down at his schedule praying to all the gods he knew that he wasn't in the same one as the pair.

He scanned the sheet for the homeroom

909.

His eyes widened with disbelief, out of all the damn homerooms he could have gotten which made him come to the following conclusion.

Somebody up there really hated him or loved to see him tortured, probably both. It was probably his father up there in the heavens, watching him suffer as a pass-time.

Suddenly his schedule was snatched away by Yuma who squealed in delight then showed Saya who also squealed, Hisoka glanced at Hijirri.

"By any chance you would happen to be the same homeroom?"

The brown hair boy nodded, "I am, don't worry. Our teacher is Mibu Oriya, he allows you to sit where you want unless you're disturbing him."

Hisoka shrugged, sounded reasonable.

The bell went for homeroom and Hisoka walked with his new errr 'friends.'

Hisoka was placed in the middle the classroom between Saya and Yuma with Hijirri, he was lucky enough to get Saya who was less engertic as her friend.

"Hisssokaaa! I have this pink dress that'll really suits you! Can I do yourr hair?" Saya whinned, Hisoka winced and growled, "No and no! A thousand times NO!"

Saya whimpered and burst into tears, "Saya! Be quiet please! I'll make it up to you later!" Hisoka exclaimed nervously as people glanced at them. Saya stopped and Hisoka instantly regretted saying it.

"Really?" She asked, smiling slightly.

"Yeah, I'll …give you the shampoo I use!" Hisoka said lamely, he mentally slapped himself.

No damn way she would fall for that, which would be the day when doors explode.

"And conditioner!" Saya replied, Hisoka nodded and she gave a tiny squeal of delight.

"Miss Saya, would you mind keeping quiet?" Oriya's icy voice asked from the front, some people sniggered but Saya didn't seem to care.

She smiled cheerfuly and nodded, she turned to Hisoka but he had disappeared.

"Eh? Hisoka?" She muttered and then noticed a tuff of hair underneath the desk.

Hijirri also looked confused and both bent down to Hisoka hiding underneath the desk.

"Hisoka, what are you doing?" Saya asked.

Hisoka looked up, "Waiting for the door to explode." He stated before looking down at the ground.

They stared at him in utter confusion.

'They'd have to pull me out of here kicking and screaming!' He decided and his mind cheered with him.

And then they joined him, followed by Yuma and then some other people who had seen them hide.

He stared at them in disbelief.

'DAMMNIT! THIS MY HIDING SPOT! MINEE! MINE!'

"Why are you all here?" Hisoka asked coldly, Yuma smiled.

"For a new kid, you're picking up fast! We nearly forgot about the Kanawa sisters of Souteicho." Yuma said smiling, a large rumbling could be heard.

"Who?" Hisoka asked, Hijirri was about to answer when a large explosion was heard.

Hisoka's eyes widened and looked above the desk to see three girls laughing happily, as for the poor door..

It had exploded.

"Yukiko, Tsukiko and Hanako please refrain from making the doors explode when you're late for homeroom." Oriya remarked calmly coming out of hiding from his own desk then ticked them off on the role.

The girls giggled madly before heading to the seats, which were behind Hisoka but he could only stare at the remaining pieces of the door that was being cleaned up by one of the other students.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"We are all a little weird and life's a little weird, and when we find someone whose weirdness is compatible with ours, we join up with them and fall in mutual weirdness and call it love." - Anonymous

He was going to breathe calmly and then he'd relax.

"Now Hisoka, I know you may be a bit nervous but that's alright. We all do, and-." The prep talk was NOT helping him.

Somehow, he had been put into the music and drama class but it seemed the teacher wanted to see ALL of his talents.

The first she had decided was dancing and singing.

Damn the music world!

The rest of the classmates were giving him sympathetic looks though some of them were sniggering. He glared at them. He'd show them all!

The teacher gave him an encouraging smile, the music started up and he grabbed the microphone.

SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECCCCCH!

Everyone winced as the burst of wind and high-pitched sound came from the speakers.

The teacher was pale and clapped weakly.

"Eheh, well done Hisoka…" She commented, he glared venomously before stamping off into the back of the class.

"…Well I don't think the teacher will ask you to do any singing pieces." The girl next to him commented. "Thank goodness." He muttered, she giggled and he glanced at her as she place a piece of hair behind her ears.

"I'm Maria Wong." She said cheerfully, he nodded.

"Hisoka Kurosaki." He replied and paused hearing the sound of drums others did as well, everyone curious who was playing.

The teacher was praising some other students so didn't notice a chunk of class disappearing to the find the drumming.

They found it in the recording room and peered through the window.

Inside was a blonde hair man beating …no hitting the crap out of the drum set while cackling evilly.

The other one in the room had an electric guitar but was staring at the blonde hair one worriedly with his back to them.

Guitar music soon joined the insane slaying of the guitar, the guitar player turned sideways and some girls squealed.

"They're soo cutte!"

He rolled his eyes in disbelief and Maria next to him giggled slightly at his reaction but seemed to be in dream land with the other girls.

After a few minutes they stopped, (or rather the guitar player did, it took the drummer at least another 9 minutes to finish his killing off the drum kit) they came through the door to be surrounded by some of the students saying how great they were.

"Ah, thank you everyone." The brown haired man said smiling his back to Hisoka, the girls squealed at the sight of the smile making Hisoka roll his eyes.

Oh for the love of god. What was with girls these days! Sure the guy looked nice but the girls were positively drooling!

"So what did you think of our playing?" A voice asked startling him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see violet and let out a cry of surprise jumping back a bit. The guitar player stared at him confused.

Test 1 for Hisoka: Communication

"Eh? What's wrong? What'd I do!" The guitar player said confused.

"Your eyes." Hisoka stated and the guitar player raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with my eyes, they're very nice and normal." The guitar player said sulkily.

"They're PURPLE!" Hisoka exclaimed, everyone went silent watching the guitar player when he suddenly burst into tears.

"WAAAAAAAAAA! THEY'RE PRETTY AND PURPLE. YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS! YOU'RE SOO MEAN!" The guitar player wailed receiving awws from some girls.

"SHUT UP IDIOT!" Hisoka shouted and whacked the man, who yelped and hid behind the blonde poking his tongue out at Hisoka.

His eye twitched and he growled.

Test 1 for Hisoka: Communication FAILED

The blonde chuckled nervously and put his hands up as if to say, 'I come in peace and have no weapons on me…don't hurt me.'

"You're a big icy cold meanie!" The guitar player whimpered from the floor and Hisoka felt his day somewhat brightened by this statement. He grinned icily about to reply but was cut off.

"He insulted our Hisoka! As fangirls to Hisoka we shall make him pay! Let's get em girls!" A group of girls cried and ran at Tsuzuki.

Hisoka blinked.

He had a fan club?

How come he was never told?

The guitar player yelped as the girls ran forward but was defended by some other girls.

"Tsuzuki did nothing wrong! We must protect him!" The girls cried and the battle between the fan clubs commenced, Hisoka on the other wandered out sulkily.

Why'd no one tell him he had his own fan club?

He was always the last one to find out, it wasn't fair.

It was always like this! Especially with his birthdays!

"Hey Hisoka, ..you okay?" Maria asked and sat next to him in the corner Hisoka found best to sulk and brood in. "No I'm not. No one told me I had my own fan club." Hisoka sulked; Maria stared at him in disbelief. "You're getting moody cause you didn't realise you had your own fan club?" Maria asked, Hisoka paused and then nodded.

Maria burst out laughing and Hisoka glared silently at her, still sulking.A dark figure moved behind Hisoka clutching him so he stayed very still, which was followed by their teacher appearing.

Maria and Hisoka stared in fright as she stormed up to them.

"Have you seen the man Tsuzuki and Watari?" She snarled, Maria shook her head and Hisoka paused for a moment.

This would be sweet revenge.

"Yes I did miss." Hisoka said, he heard the faint whimper behind him and grinned inwardly.

Maria's eyes widened which seemed to be saying, 'You can't be serious!',

"I saw Tsuzuki heading to the art room." Hisoka pointing at a set of doors, the teacher nodded and stormed off.

Maria breathed in relief and arms wrapped around him, Hisoka turned bright red.

"Ah thank you Hisoka for saving me! I was really worried!" Tsuzuki thanked cheerfully squeezing the breathe out of Hisoka. Hisoka struggled against the grip but it was impossible.

He began turning blue when Maria suddenly noticed.

"Ah Tsuzuki, I think you should let go off him." Maria said worriedly but before anyone of them did anything the class appeared in the room.

People's eyes widened shocked and Hisoka stared confused, the girls squealed.

"TSUZUKI AND HISOKA! THEY'RE SSOO CUTE!" The girls squealed not caring about being enemies earlier.

Hisoka's eyes widened as Tsuzuki let go off him and tried to explain but it was reached on deaf ears.

"Ah, Tsuzuki is all grown up now. WAAAAAAAAA!" The blonde hair man cried, blowing on a tissue and then throwing himself at a man who had just come in crying out, "Isn't it beautiful Terzama!"

"Get off me Watari!" Terzama shouted angrily but the blonde refused to move and the man was forced to comfort the sobbing Watari.

Hisoka glared at Tsuzuki who whimpered, Hisoka opened his mouth and the ice in the voice made Tsuzuki cower.

"Omae o korosu Tsuzuki." (I'm going to kill you Tsuzuki)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hijirri chuckled slightly watching Hisoka fume as they got out of class muttering random things about Tsuzuki while blushing slightly.

'Aww, not used to the attention I guess.' Hijirri thought smiling, Hisoka stopped suddenly and glared at him.

"There's so much attention I can handle Hijirri." He snapped, Hijirri eyes widened startled and he blinked a couple of times.

"…Hisoka, Hijirri never said anything." Maria said confusedly, Hisoka froze startled and stared at them.

"Hisoka! Hijirri! We found you!" Saya's voice cried out over the noise, Hisoka didn't seem to take any notice but hurried down the hall like dogs were on his heels.

"….What's up with him?" Yuma asking sulking, Maria frowned.

"I honestly don't know myself."

Hijirri stared after Hisoka's retreating form.

'…Did he…did he just read my thoughts?' he wondered.

Tsuzuki hummed as he made his way down the hall with his newest stolen goods from the cafertia, "Waiii! This is wonderful!" he cried happily, it was free and best of all no one would steal it off him!

Thump!

Tsuzuki stopped and peered through one of the mouths of the hallways, squinting slightly to see a student with blonde hair with his head to the wall panting heavily.

His eyes widened and he walked quickly, the figure becoming clearer as he got closer.

With a gasp of surprise to see who it was, he cried out.

"Hisoka!"

He ran towards him, a medical bottle fell from Hisoka's hands spilling white pills onto the floor.

It loooked like he was going to faint.

'_Is he alright, an illness, a fever! Can he stand_?' Tsuzuki reached out a hand to check for a temperature but it was shoved aside by Hisoka's remaing strength.

"Get..away..from me.." Hisoka panted glaring up but past Tsuzuki's face.

Tsuzuki eyes widened with shock then he became angry.

"Hisoka what the heck is wrong with you?" Tsuzuki shouted shaking him, Hisoka fell down like a rag doll then he gave a scream.

Tsuzuki saw red, he was thrown back by an invisible force but something caught him.

He blinked a couple of times at the thing behind him, it looked like a large big odd shaped pillow..like it had been drawn.

"Ne Tsuzuki, what would you without me?" A cheerful voice said, Tsuzuki looked up and grinned.

"Watari!"

"No time for that, you're just lucky I was in the area. What's wrong with bon?" Watari asked and picked up the bottle.

"Eh? I've never heard of this type of drug, 65D35?" he said frowning but shrugged then tipped some of the pills onto his hand, then shoved them into Hisoka's mouth while holding his nose. Hisoka choked but swallowed them and then fell asleep.

"Ah good he's alright now!" Tsuzuki said with relief, Watari frowned making Tsuzuki's smile dim. "….I've never heard of this drug before, so..I don't what the effects are or what it prevents.." Watari muttered. "I'll take him to the nurse's office, he can relax there." Tsuzuki said grinning and Watari began grinning.

"Whaaaaaaat?" Tsuzuki whinned.

"Carrying your Juliet off into the yonder sunset always saw you as the romantic type Tsuzuki." Watari waved his hands in the air to emphasize his point.

"Watttari! I don't like him THAT way." Tsuzuki exclaimed in disbelief.

"Oh come on Tsuzuki, you're gay!" Watari said and Tsuzuki sulked.

"Sooo?."

"Aha! You admit you like bon!"

"..You're meeaaaan! And his name is Soka!"

"..Up to nicknames now are we?"

"…..Don't like you."

"Aww don't be like that, you know I love you."

Thump.

Watari and Tsuzuki looked to see a kid picking up papers frantically, it seemed he had run into a wall for some reason.

"You need some help?" Watari asked, the kid's eyes widened and he blushed.

"Ah nooo, that's alright..I'll just leave you to what you..were ehhe doing." He muttered quickly then rushed off.

Tsuzuki blinked. "What's his problem?"

Watari shrugged, "Kids these days.."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Any emotion, if it is sincere, is involuntary."

- Mark Twain

"How's he looking?" Watari asked, Tsuzuki inspected the sleeping Hisoka in his arms as they continued to walk. Tsuzuki opened his mouth to reply.

"Freeze."

Both obeyed the voice instantly, Tsuzuki skidded to a halt managing not trip over which in most people's books is a big achievement for him. Watari on the other was a bit more unfortunate and tripped over, Tsuzuki blinked confused when he realized his friend wasn't around.

"Eh? Watari?" He asked confusedly.

"Down here." Watari mumbled into the floor, Tsuzuki looked surprised.

"How'd you get down there?"

"Have a guess."

A smug grin started to appear over Tsuzuki's face and he laughed slightly.

"Just shut it Tsuzuki."

"That's god's way of getting you back for saying jokes like before."

Grumbling. "Never knew you were the religious type."

Evil cackling and an evil smile afterwards.

"There's a lot that you don't know about me Watari."

Watari's eyes widened and he winced away like Tsuzuki was an ugly bug or something.

"What have you done with the real – oh hello!" Watari said startled to see a class and a teacher watching them, it seemed they had stopped right at the mouth of another hall.

Tsuzuki smiled as well and noticed where their gaze was going too, his eyes widened.

"Oh! I'm taking this student to the nurses." He explained and Watari nodded smiling saying along the lines "I'm accompanying him" as he got up from the floor.

"So we'll just let you and your class be." Watari said grinning.

"This isn't my class; they were left outside their classroom." The teacher explained icily.

Watari laughed, "What kind of insane person would leave their class out like that unsupervised?"

"Err Watari you're insane." Tsuzuki pointed out.

"Ah, good point but in a good way Tsuzuki."

"…….."

"……."

"……"

"…….Wait hold on..they're my class aren't they?"

Nods from a couple of students, Watari laughed nervously.

"Ehehehe, sorry?" He said weakly, the students didn't seem to mind and seem to accept that after all it just meant they didn't have to go to their lesson.

However the teacher was a different matter all together.

"Don't worry Mr. Watari, I'm sure we can arrange a deduction from your pay for the time lost." The teacher said with an icy smile as he readjusted his glasses as Watari stared silently shocked. "Eh! That's not fair!" Tsuzuki protested, the teacher turned his sharp gaze onto him.

"And don't YOU have a class to go to Mr. Tsuzuki or do we need to arrange a small deduction?" The teacher asked, his glasses lighting up making Tsuzuki wince then whimper changing into his puppy form. "But I DON'T have any classes on."

"So do you find it okay to let a sick student to be left on the floor?" Watari asked with a huff. "It shouldn't take this long for you to get the student to the sick room." The teacher pointed out. "I'm sorry but I've got to go and take him to the nurses." The chibi puppy Tsuzuki said and continued on. "Don't you care?" he asked with a hurt look on his face, the teacher seemed surprised.

"Tsuzuki's happiness is your happiness." Tsuzuki finished with the most adorable puppy expression of all. The teacher looked away and let out a growl, "Go now."

Tsuzuki grinned and said a "Sank you!" before running off to the nurses. Watari was about to follow him when…

"But as for you." The teacher said icily. Watari stared at him shocked and then at the retreating form of Tsuzuki before holding his fist in the air angrily shouting out "TRAITOR!"

A few students giggled, the teacher coughed and they went silent.

"I want to watch how you conduct your lessons, if it isn't satisfying than I shall report a useless teacher to the principal." The teacher said.

Watari stared shocked.

"But Mr..!..?" Then realised he didn't know the teacher's name.

"Tatsumi." The teacher replied and raised an eyebrow. "Continue Mr. Watari, I am delighted to hear about any protests." Watari chuckled nervously at the icy smile that said "You don't really wanna mess with me." "Fine, come on class. Come on Mr. Tatsumi." Watari said after a few minutes grinning like a mad man as he led the class back to the classroom.

Tatsumi stood in the front to the far right next to the window, Watari grinned and began.

"As you know, I am Watari and I would be like to be called that unlike "Mr. Tatsumi" I don't like being called something you use for an old man."

A few shocked expressions including Tatsumi's, Watari continued on.

"We'll be picking up from where your last teacher left off from last term!"

He grabbed a piece of chalk and then began to write in big bold letters on the black board while everyone watched him. The chalk clattered as Watari finished the last letter making everyone start with wide eyes but Tatsumi's eyes were the widest.

Watari beamed and thrust a hand dramatically at the words on the blackboard.

"Welcome to Sex Eduction!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

"**If you never did you should. These things are fun and fund is good."- Dr. Seuss **

"Welcome to Sex Eduction!"

"This can't be where the last teacher left off! This was done in the first term by all classes!" Tatsumi argued looking slightly frazzled. Yes, it was easy to imagine what he'd say to the principal.

'No sir, I do not think Watari-san explained all the principals of the penis.' Or 'Intercourse was something he seemed to have trouble explaining. His methods were quite horrible.'

Tatsumi shuddered mentally.

"No they didn't, it shows right here the subjects they've studied." Watari sang pointing at the folder on his desk; Tatsumi walked over and checked it.

"It's true; we didn't have enough time so he said we'd do it this term." Hijiri said quietly slightly blushing. My, my, can we point the innocent and curious one in the classroom?

"Now let me teach my class." Watari scolded Tatsumi making a few students giggle. "Now how much do you all know about safe sex?" he asked.

Yuma put her hand up eagerly squealing slightly, Watari pointed to her and she grinned. "That condoms are a very good idea for normal sex or gay sex, there are many diseases that can be transferred such as aids!"

Watari grinned, "Very good! 10 minute early mark for you!"

People cried out in shock hearing that while Yuma let out a squeal of delight. "Now does anyone know what a condom looks like and what it does?" Watari asked. People raised their hands eagerly wanting to get an early mark; Tatsumi was fuming in the background.

"Mr. Tatssssumi, there's a box to the left of you could you pleasee bring it to the front?" Watari sang.

Tatsumi raised an eyebrow and brought the box up, he was about to go back to his spot when Watari stopped him. "You can help me! Now class, does anyone know what this?" He asked holding out a weird piece of equipment.

People stared confused; Tatsumi let out a cry and snatched it off Watari then placed it back in the box. "Watari-san, that is not appropriate!" Tatsumi said frustrated, Watari gave a toothy grin and replied.

"Not at all, they are a grade 10 class and they need to know all aspects!" he got the weird object back out of the box again.

"Especially SEX TOYS!" Watari sang out.

WHACK!

Watari blinked confused as a few students hit the ground, a few others burst out laughing and some others blushing furiously.

"Wonder what's wrong with them? Kids these days." He remarked and passed the sex toy to Tatsumi while he checked on the kids.

"Okay, now everyone is okay let's continue! Sex toys are used to increase the amount of pleasure for sex but caution with these types of things, like needles don't share around to other couples in case of transmitting diseases etc!" Watari warned then blinked innocently.

"Mr. Tatsumi, what's wrong with your nose? Is it runny?"

Tatsumi glared at him as he wiped his nose with the handkerchief and placed it back in his pocket, a hint of red on it could be seen.

"Ah as I was saying, you should always be very cautious about having sex and sometimes you may find someone forcing you, so for most of this lesson we'll be learning defensive moves and types of equipment that can be used in Sex!" Watari said.

A boy put his hand up and asked.

"So the boys will be the ones pretending to try and force the girls?"

Watari laughed, "No not at all, you boys will be learning as well because you never know when a man may think you're pretty enough to rape you."

The boy and a couple of others stared horrified and shocked.

WHACK!

Watari blinked confusedly at the boys whom had fainted, "Eh? Is fainting a new trend?"

He turned to face Tatsumi who held his blue handkerchief to his nose, which seemed to be turning a dark colour while looking completely frazzled and ready to faint.

* * *

Droplets falling down and hitting the ground, exotic emerald eyes opened confusedly standing on a never-ending ocean with a pure white sky.

Something giggled which echoed all around.

"Who's there!" Hisoka croaked and turned to face an old man on a stand.

'This is a great event for Sakura Matsuei! To have T-'

'This sure is boring,' Hisoka turned to his left see a black haired boy looking bored and yawning. 'I hope we get to leave soon…Angie's looking pretty hot..'

'Like oh my god! I think Richie just winked at me! Like oh my god!' A girl with two plaits blushing furiously to the right of the black hair boy.

More voices, echoing giggles occurred.

Hisoka hissed in pain and tried to get rid of the voices and feelings invading his mind.

'wow isn't th-can't he hurr-where is dand-tests are needed to be ma-the girl looks nic-what a wonderful teacher staying with his student-.

_Controlled anger, pain.. a demon in disguise.._ The sky darkened and the ocean began to get rough.

Hisoka looked up to see a blurred person, 'you are breaking and I can not save you another one I watch die because of incapable abilities...'

The person walking towards him and lifting his chin, Hisoka gazed up into a nothing but white, 'But who are you to invade my thoughts like this?'

_Pain…._

He let out a scream and staggered away, 'My precious doll, I do look forward to when we meet.'

Suddenly _worried, calmness, hope, hidden pain, sadness _and the ocean was calm.

Hisoka found himself being lifted up by a person.

He looked up to stare into worried violet eyes.. 'I hope he's alright..' and then there was music with clapping.

Tsuzuki let out sigh of relief when Hisoka stopped moving so violently in the bed, the nurse tried shutting the window but the music from outside was still as loud.

"What's going on anyway?" Tsuzuki asked curiously.

"A very rich family is donating a lot of money to the school, their daughter is going to be enrolled meaning the family may probably donate more money." The nurse explained and then said, "I've got to go the office, I'll be back shortly."

He smiled and nodded, the nurse left and Tsuzuki resumed staring out the window at the celebration when he spotted the girl walking behind her father with a man dressed in white next to her.

The man in white paused and looked up straight at Tsuzuki then smiled Tsuzuki epped in surprise and smiled back sheepishly waving slightly.

The man didn't seem to notice because he was talking to the girl's father about something that made the father tense, Tsuzuki frowned slightly until he heard a small moan from behind him.

He looked back startled at the bed to see that Hisoka was waking up and then pounced smiling on the boy as he opened his eyes, "SOKA!"

WHACK!

Tsuzuki brawled his eyes out on the floor.

"HISSSOKAKAAA IS SOO MEAN!" he wailed in his chibi puppy form.

Hisoka winced and hissed out.

"STOP IT!"

Tsuzuki epped and shut up not wanting to be whacked again when he noticed Hisoka searching for something. Hisoka's eyes snapped onto him and he growled.

"Where is it! The pills!"

Tsuzuki blinked and then grabbed the pills off the desk, "You mean these right?" He asked.

Hisoka nodded and snatched them and pulled at least 6 pills at then swallowed them before relaxing slightly flopping back onto the bed.

"…What are those pills for?" Tsuzuki asked quietly pulling up a chair next to him, Hisoka glared.

"It's none of your business."

"What are they for Hisoka? I can easily find out from your student records, just save us the time and tell me." Tsuzuki said seriously, Hisoka looked the other way stubbornly.

"What is it with you teenagers! Do you think I'm going to brush it off that you're taking pills which I have no idea what they are for and that when I tried to help you, you somehow blasted me off!" Tsuzuki cried in disbelief.

Hisoka winced and Tsuzuki bit his lip in thought then muttered, "You hate me that much? Fine, I'll leave."

Tsuzuki got up and began to walk to the door when Hisoka let out a cry.

"IT'S BECAUSE I'M AN EMPATH!"

Tsuzuki turned back was given a push out of the nurse's office and locked behind him by Hisoka. Hisoka slid down onto the ground then began to grumble while hitting his head softly on the door, "Stupid empathy messing up my way of thinking."

"Hisoka, let me in!" Tsuzuki shouted from the other side, Hisoka jumped slightly in surprise.

Why hadn't he gone yet?

"GO AWAY FOR DAMN SAKE!" Hisoka shouted angrily. "What is going on here?" He heard a voice ask. "He locked me out." Tsuzuki said.

"Hisoka? Please open the door, I am the nurse and if you want, Mr. Tsuzuki can be ordered to leave." The nurse said.

"Yes, I'd like that." Hisoka said, he heard Tsuzuki cry out in disbelief followed by earth shaking whacks and a "I'm going! Get away from me!" He heard footsteps down the hall and sighed.

"Can you open the door Hisoka please?" The nurse asked again and Hisoka opened it cautiously to find the nurse waiting patiently for him to let her in.

* * *

"NO I DO NOT!" Tatsumi shouted angrily looking very red. Watari blinked, "It's nothing to be embarrassed about, no one's gonna laugh if you do." The class watched both teachers with eager interest but red with embarrassment at what Watari had asked. "FOR THE LAST TIME I DO NOT!" Tatsumi snarled.

Watari blinked innocently, "So you've never worn a thong?"

"W-a-t-a-r-i.." Tatsumi snarled and Watari grinned then winked. "Aww you called me just 'Watari' now I know you want me!" People's eyes bulged and the classroom seemed to of grown darker, Tatsumi snarled when suddenly Watari's arms went around him.

Tatsumi eyes widened startled and confused. Dark scary aura usually means danger, danger should be kept away from but here Watari was with his arms around him, this made no sense to Tatsumi what so ever. Watari gave him a peck on the cheek making Tatsumi eyes widened before he turned red as an apple.

The bell went and in a flurry of wind, Watari packed his stuff up and ran out the door. "GET BACK HERE!" Tatsumi snarled and ran after him, the kids hurried to put their stuff away and ran out trying to keep up with the two.

After all it wasn't every day you saw something like this?

Watari ran down the hallways dodging the kids coming out of the classroom who joined the chase with the other kids when they saw Tatsumi running after Watari completely frazzled and out of place but pretty pissed off.

Others just followed because they either thought Watari or Tatsumi was sexy this was mostly girls.(and a few boys sweat drop) Tatsumi ran after him snarling wanting to rip the man up into shreds. 'What he did was inappropriate!

'He SHALL PAY!' Was the one tracked mind of Tatsumi. If he had been paying more attention he would have noticed that Watari seemed to split into two people, an odd looking Watari running off in one direction and the other in another direction.

Yet he did not notice this but continued to follow the odd looking Watari whom had been on the same course as the Watari he had been following. The other Watari ran into a room and shut the door in relief.

Running was VERY tiring! "And WHOM might you be?" An icy voice asked. He winced expecting to see Tatsumi but instead he looked up to see the boy.wait it was Hisoka!

"Hiya Bon! I'm Tsuzuki's friend Watari, I helped Tsuzuki take you here but had to go to a class.where would Tsuzuki be?" Watari asked.

"He's not here." Hisoka said blunting staring a hole into Watari making him chuckle nervously.

"Right..so what are the pills for?" Watari asked pulling up a chair, Hisoka looked frustrated. "You're going to bug me as much as Mr. Tsuzuki did aren't you?" He asked, Watari grinning nodding. "It's none of your business as it isn't his." Hisoka said after a few minutes, Watari shrugged.

"Fair enough but I studied some medics and I know that drugs only work for a period of time, it's best to learn how to cope without the drugs." Watari said grinningly seem to annoy Hisoka more. "Nurse, he's asking me private questions and isn't leaving me alone." Hisoka said icily, the nurse appeared out of nowhere glaring. "He NEEDS his rest!"

"Now miss, I'll be whack OUCH! whack I'm GOING, stop that whack it's uncalled for!" Watari cried after being whacked by the nurse many times and quickly left.

"Thank you miss." Hisoka said, the nurse smiled and nodded then checked his temperature. "I think it'll be alright for you to leave soon." The nurse said. "Actually I'm feeling alright now.." Hisoka said and got up, the nurse smiled. "Well stay healthy and remember to take your pills, they help you stay healthy, how else are you going to attract cute guys?" The nurse said grinning. Hisoka frowned, "Are you calling me gay?" The nurse's eyes widened, "Oh! OH! No I just merle thought. ehehe." Hisoka gave a glare before leaving.

Hisoka entered the noisy cafeteria for lunch; he was slightly surprised to see kids stomping around with posters and large signs that said things like "STRIKE!" "Save the trees!" and "No War!"

He shook his head in disbelief and walked over to a table furthest away from everyone then opened his bag to get out the packed lunch he had. As he was about to take his lunch out, he blinked and shuddered slightly, feeling something.

.Evil.

Suddenly Hisoka disappeared under a cloud of dust with Yuma and Saya on top of him chattering away leaving him stunned.

.Evilllllllllll...

"Err guys; I think it'll be a good idea if you let him up." Maria commented. They blinked and grinned chattering away as they plopped Hisoka back in his place having their arms swung around his neck casually like a friend or to keep him captured in their grasp.

"..What's with the posters and banners?" Hisoka asked as Hijiri appeared. Saya blinked and looked over then laughed. "Oh the kids are going on strike refusing to eat the food the new cafeteria staffs are making."

"..But what does that got to do with war and saving the trees?" Hisoka asked, Maria gave a little giggle and Hijiri answered with a wide smile.

"Some of them are from the environmental and debating clubs, they're using all banners and stuff.some of them didn't have enough room to write something new on it so they went with what was on it."

A teacher had gotten fed up with it and began to scream at them making them cower slightly. "However it always ends like this, every single time." Maria said with a little sigh not noticing Hisoka wince slightly and massage his forehead.

"If you want to do something get a teacher's help but as you can see none of the teachers find the cafeteria food bad in a-." The teacher was interrupted as a large piece of (what looked like) pie hit her square in the face. Everyone stared shocked.

"Errr.Watari, I don't that was a good way to get her to get quiet.." Tsuzuki said. " .Nonsense Tsuzuki! I didn't want her to be quiet; I was testing the food's buoyancy and reaction." Watari said cheerfully while throwing and catching another weird looking piece of food.

Tsuzuki blinked confusedly until the teacher began screaming, the pie hadn't splattered but rather stayed together and seemed to be sucking at the teacher's face.

Watari cackled gleefully, "And there's the reaction! HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT! YOU OLD CRONE!" Then did a victory sign for the show of it.

"Watari..." Someone growled. Watari epped as Tatsumi appeared at the doors walking towards him with a look that promised death to him and anyone else in his way. SPLAT! Tatsumi was hit with a bowl of spaghetti on his head, Tsuzuki burst out laughing and Watari chuckled nervously.

"So you think it's funny do you?" Tatsumi said with a very icy smile and walked towards them faster. Tsuzuki epped and threw a piece of salad at him which missed but hit a man with strange marks on his cheeks and weird eyes who was behind him who retaliated. "FOOD FIGHT!" Someone screamed.

Hisoka found defense behind the table and he growled irritably wincing slightly.

If he crawled under the tables, he could probably get to the doors with no food on him. He crawled underneath the tables trying to ignore the millions of chattering in his head and rushing emotions that were gradually growing as the pills were wearing off.

Finally not taking any more of it, he stopped and reached into his jacket to grab the bottle when his hand was stopped. Warmth, Concern, Happiness It was intoxicating and over whelming, even more of a reason to take some of the pills.

"You shouldn't rely on the drug to help you with your problem." Tsuzuki pointed out. 'Because I don't want to see you hurt like that again.'

Hisoka blushed slightly hearing the thought and looked at the floor. "It's none of your concern." Hisoka muttered, a hand brushed the hair away from his eyes and Hisoka eyes widened with a slight blush on his face. "You shouldn't hide your eyes under your hair, they're very beautiful." Tsuzuki said grinning.

WHACK!

"IDOIT!" Hisoka screamed as he whacked Tsuzuki with a serving tray, he blushed furiously and continued on his way not caring about the puppy cries of "HISSSSOKAAAAA!" Hisoka winced slightly as all the thoughts and emotions of everyone around him jumbled into his head but instead of taking a strong dosage, as he should of he took a weak one.

Hisoka stomped out of the cafertia blusing furiously with the words echoing in his head, "Because I don't want to see you hurt like that again."

THAT IDOIT!

He soon found himself at his locker, opening it up to get the books he needed for the next class.

Hisoka let out a growl.

How could he think he could just boss Hisoka around! He wasn't some kid or something!

"Because I don't want to see you hurt like that again."

His eyes softened slightly as he relaxed slightly.

The warmth…..

"Ummmm, excuse me…?"

It was just like he knew how to take advantage of his ability.

How could the man FEEL so much…?

"Hello? Errr, could you help me…?"

It was so…..weird..yet in a way it was…

"Excuse me!"

A ghost of a smile appeared on Hisoka's face.

It was…

"EXCUSE ME!"

"WHAT!" Hisoka snarled angrily at the girl next to him, she turned pale and began to stagger.

Hisoka's eyes widened and then she began to fall.

And of course at this time, we can be certain that Hisoka being ever viligant is going to catch her.

………..Any minute now…………

WHACK!

….Okay maybe we're giving Hisoka a bit too much credit here….

Hisoka stared dumbly at the fainted girl and came to what he thought was the most obvious reason she had fainted.

She was part of his fanclub!

He crouched down and turned her over to try and checked for a pulse to find out if it was serious or not, his eyes widened.

It was barely there!

He picked the girl up bridal style and hurried quickly to the nurse's office.

"NURSE!" He cried, she looked up startled and gasped.

"Oh dear! Get the poor girl onto the bed!" The nurse exclaimed, Hisoka did as he was told while the nurse used the phone to call the office.

"Hello! Get Tsubaki's doctor in here! Tsubaki has fainted!" The nurse shouted down the phone before putting it down and then began to check the girl's pulse and such.

The door opened and Hisoka looked up at rather startled.

"How is Tsubaki?" The man asked the nurse walking towards the bed, Hisoka just stared at him.

White……

The doctor began his work and then smiled after five minutes, "She'll be alright now."

The nurse sighed, "Thank you doctor Muraki, I was afraid for the girl's life."

Muraki smiled and nodded, "What happened?"

"Well, this boy brought her in." The nurse said fondly gesturing to Hisoka, who blinked startled making Muraki smile slightly.

"Well thank you, Tsubaki has a weak heart you see. If she's put under a lot of stress…it could have been bad." Muraki explained and then held his hand out.

"I'm Muraki, what would your name be?" He asked smiling, Hisoka blushed faintly but kept his guard up.

"My name is Hisoka." He said rather stiffly, Muraki looked amused that Hisoka didn't shake his hand while the nurse looked rather displeased.

"Well please keep Tsubaki company until she wakes up would you? I'm sure the nurse won't mind." He said and the nurse nodded.

"Sure." Hisoka said stiffly feeling rather sick for some reason…it was like..he's fainting fit from before had come back…but slightly different making him rather weak.

"Tell her to meet me at the usual place around the oak tree." Muraki said with a smile, Hisoka nodded and turned to face Tsubaki.

'_Such a lovely doll.' _

His eyes widened and he turned around startled catching the thought.

"Is there something wrong?" The nurse asked.

"….No…" Hisoka replied tensely.

Tsubaki slept for a while making Hisoka feel rather guilty that he had snarled at her.

It was because of him that she was in here, him and his day dreaming.

He scolded as a mental image of Tsuzuki popped up in his head.

DAMN HIM! THE IDOIT! IT WAS HIS FAULT!

Hisoka smiled slightly, his eyes softened as the mental image of Tsuzuki smiled.

………His eyes widened and he slapped himself mentally.

HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ANGRY AT THE BLASTED MAN NOT DROOLING OVER MENTAL IMAGES!

……….Was he drooling?

…He was.

This was not good.

"No way…" He muttered shaking his head furiously as a blush came to his face.

He was not THAT way!

Hisoka growled softly as a headache occurred, if he didn't think of Tsuzuki then there wouldn't be a problem.

That would work!

………………..

He just wouldn't think of the handsome, kind and funny guitar playing teacher Tsuzuki.

Tsuzuki was rather ridicalous though; it was nice how he cared about him.

He was rather …..cute.

………..

…………….

…………………..

………………………..dammit!

Hisoka wanted to whack his head on the table.

"Oh Tsubaki! You're awake!" The nurse said startling him out of his thoughts.

Tsubaki blinked and asked, "Where..am I?"

"You fainted, Hisoka brought you in here." The nurse said and Tsubaki smiled gratefully at him making him want to smile back but it was his fault she was in here!

"Sorry." He muttered and she blinked.

"Eh?" She asked confusedly.

"If I had snapped, you wouldn't of been in here." He said apologetic.

She smiled, "But if you hadn't snapped then I wouldn't of never of met you besides you meant no harm by it."

He stared silent at her and then the nurse coughed rather amusedly, both students looked up startled at her.

"There's not much of the lesson left before the bell goes, so you guys can start heading out." She said a rather amused twinkle in her eye, Tsubaki blushed slightly while Hisoka turned to get his bag.

"Goodbye and thank you!" Tsubaki said as she grabbed her own bag both headed out while the nurse smiled, 'They look so cute together'.

Suddenly Hisoka froze and turned back to face her with a glare and a small blush on his face.

She blinked startled and Tsubaki pulled him along.

"Muraki told me to tell you to meet him at the usual place near the oak tree." Hisoka said when they reached the gate, she smiled.

"Thank you Hisoka." She replied gratefully, the bell went and she waved a goodbye.

He watched her depart in another direction, a lot of kids came out chattering and he scolded feeling some of their thoughts starting to evade his mind and reached into his pocket for the pills.

A scream stopped him and he realized it sounded like Tsubaki.

He ran in the direction she headed in and found her staggering back, "What's wrong?" He cried and saw the lifeless body on the ground with blood flowing out of the neck.

His eyes widened and flashes of images went into his head.

_Fear…_

_A flash of white…_

_Pain in his neck….._

"Hisoka!" Tsubaki cried as he let out a cry of pain feeling the whole event playing on him.

_Sucking…it hurts!_

"HISOKA!" She screamed as he ran.

He had to get away! HE HAD TO GET AWAY!

_Red eyes….claws…_

'_You're a good girl…'_

His eyes opened finally to see a speeding car hurtling towards him.

"HISOKA!" Tsubaki screamed.

Hisoka stood frozen to the spot as the car drew nearer and nearer and then closed his eyes and clenched his body waiting for the impact.

WHAM!

Something went around his body and he felt himself moving, he opened his eyes and they widened in shock.

'_Tsuzuki….!'_

Tsuzuki's face was clenched up in pain as he held onto Hisoka as they were thrown from the impact of the car,

'_He…protected me.' _

They landed with a thud as Tsuzuki skidded with Hisoka on top of him unhurt, Tsuzuki hissed in pain.

'_Why?'_

"TSUZUKI! HISOKA!" He heard two voices cry, the car driver had gotten out and people were running towards them.

"Teacher!" Hisoka cried and Tsuzuki coughed up some blood before giving a smile.

"You…shouldn't…do..such a silly thing Hisoka. You could have been…killed." Tsuzuki managed to say.

"You! You! YOU IDOIT! WHY!" Hisoka cried terrified that Tsuzuki was going to die.

Tsuzuki chuckled weakly and lifted a hand and put it on Hisoka's forehead., "Don't be like that…Soka…you need to smile…"

"Just stop it Tsuzuki! Just stop it! Don't…die." Hisoka managed to gasp out, looking up with tears streaming down his face.

Tsuzuki's hand dropped off Hisoka's forehead and his breathing began to slow, he began to close his eyes.

"Tsuzuki! NO! Don't you dare!" Hisoka shouted panicked.

Why did he care so much?

Why!

It made no sense!

"TSUZUKI!" He screamed and shaked Tsuzuki's body.

Sirens could be heard in the distance, Hisoka drew short breathes looking down at Tsuzuki with horror.

The man was going to die.

* * *

"Tsuzuki! I brought you chocolate cake!" Watari said as he opened the door to the hospital room, Tatsumi walked in behind him.

"Hello Watari! Epp! It's Tatsumi!" Tsuzuki cried, Tatsumi gave a creepy smile and Tsuzuki epped then hid under his sheets.

Tatsumi looked pretty satisified until Watari scolded him, "Come on out Tsuzuki! Tatsumi isn't here to hurt you."

It took a while before Tsuzuki came out of his hiding place which used a lot of bribery such as candy and a certain green eyed boy.

"How is he by the way?" Tsuzuki asked worriedly, Tatsumi smiled.

"Ah…I checked him earlier and he seems to be in a stable condition, scowling at the nurses and looking pretty pale but that's about it."

"You would too if they kept fluttering around you looking like they want to eat you up." A voice grumbled at the doorway, they all looked up and Tsuzuki beamed in delight.

"Soka!"

He was helped into the room by nurse who came tittering away around him making him scowl at her.

"What are you doing here Bon?" Watari asked.

"I was moved in here because it was too noisy and this is the only room available they thought I would feel 'safe' in." He grumbled and let out a cry when Tsuzuki glomped him.

"Get off me…..YOU PERVET!" He cried out, Tsuzuki let out a cry as Tatsumi wrenched him from Hisoka and put him back on his bed.

Watari grinned slyly seeing Hisoka blushing furiously.

"Are you blushing Bon?" Watari asked.

"Fck off." Hisoka stated clearly making all three teachers stare at him in disbelief.

Yes, due to raging hormones and the annoying the nurses had put him through. Hisoka turned into a real teenager.

"Soka shouldn't swear." Tsuzuki said horrified.

This resulted in some more words from Hisoka that can not be said out loud but resulted in a lot of shocked looking faces.

"Ah…we better get going…" Watari said nervously after a scowling look from Hisoka, Tatsumi nodded and they both left with Tsuzuki looking horror stricken.

"TRAITORSSSS!" He howled as Watari was going through the door.

"He's your boyfriend!" Watari said with a laugh, Hisoka turned bright red and screeched before throwing a dozen things at the door that seperated Watari from him.

Tsuzuki stared shocked and said weakly, "Now calm down…."

Hisoka glared at him making Tsuzuki epped and transform into puppy form seeking mercy, Hisoka glared before turning around grumbling about stupid puppies.

He got up from the bed and headed to the door to find it was locked making him clench his teeth in anger.

He would be calm….just because 50 different nurses had tittered around him and his empathy soaked all their emotions up would not mean he would loose it.

He was not a child.

"OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" He screamed a second later rattling it.

Arms went around him, he jumped shocked and looked up at Tsuzuki smiling at him.

"Calm down Hisoka, shouting isn't it going to do anything." Tsuzuki said amusedly, Hisoka calmed down slightly as Tsuzuki's intoxicating emotions were absorbed or rather engulfed into him.

He let out a breathe and relaxed slightly, surprising Tsuzuki slightly since he had expected Hisoka to being scratching him like a cornered cat.

"I'm ..relieved. you're alright, Teacher." Hisoka muttered.

Tsuzuki chuckled and ruffled his hair, "That means a lot to me, but need not to worry. My body is indestructible."

Hisoka turned around to face him wrenching out of his grasp and shouted with anger.

"You idiot! If I hadn't used my powers! YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN DEAD!"

"So you are an empath?" Tsuzuki asked quietly, Hisoka scowled and tried not to look frightened on what Tsuzuki may do.

To hide it, he strolled to his bed but as he did Tsuzuki jumped crying out "Thank you Soka-chan!"

Hisoka let out a cry of surprise as he twisted around to stop Tsuzuki which didn't work.

He ended up falling onto the bed and he looked up surprised at Tsuzuki then was about to cry to get off him when his heart seemed to stop.

Both stared at each other and Hisoka's eyes widened at the position they were in.

Tsuzuki raised a hesitant hand and moved some of Hisoka's hair out of his eyes making Hisoka blush, Tsuzuki's eyes darkened.

"So beautiful." He uttered, Hisoka found his heart hammering in his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

"Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you I had no control over." - Anonymous quote

**SLAP!**

Tsuzuki went tumbling to the floor and Hisoka glared at Tsuzki as best as he could while controlling his blush reflex. "It was an accident Hisoka! Honest!" Tsuzuki cried trying to hide under the bed.

The air thickened and Tsuzuki whimpered in his little puppy form

"Tsu"

Hisoka drew nearer, Tsuzuki began blabbering apologies without taking a breathe.

"ZU"

The little Tsuzuki puppy cowered and tried to hide to hide under the bed even further but with no

success.

"KI!" Hisoka held up his hand for the earth shattering punch that would send Tsuzuki flying and never seen again.

"**YOU ID-."**

Suddenly Hisoka's hand was caught, his eyes widened in shock and surprise at Tsuzuki who had caught his punch before it could take effect . Though THAT was not was shocking him.

'_Yummy..." _

Tsuzuki was kissing him.

...Well...Shit.

That didn't happen every day now did it?

...It was rather nice actually.

...Until the door opened.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THAT POOR BOY!" The nurse screeched.

"Oh yeah! GO TSUZUKI! HEHEHHE -!" Watari cheered, 004 clapped his wings and flew around Watari's head cheerfully.

Tsuzuki pulled away and Hisoka stared him in absoutle confusion and utter disbelief, a blush had appeared faintly on Hisoka's cheeks making Tsuzuki smile.

"You're much cuter when you're not angry Soka." Tsuzuki murmured happily, Hisoka blinked at him owlishly while blushing furiously and then the nurse whacked Tsuzuki away from Hisoka.

"NOW SEE HERE! HOW DARE YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF THIS BOY! YOU GAY FREAK!" The nurse screamed Tsuzuki epped and cowered behind Watari.

"GET OUT! GET OUT GET OUT!" The nurse screamed and Tsuzuki whimpered as Watari and him were shoved out. Tatsumi came in and the nurse let out a cry. "Sir, your friend was trying to molest this poor boy!" The nurse cried angrily, Tatsumi's eyes narrowed and he readjusted his glasses.

"Do not worry, he will be **dealt** with." Tatsumi said, the nurse smiled and began to check Hisoka who stared off into nothingness as he sat on the bed.

"Poor boy must be in shock...Can I leave him with you?" The nurse asked politely, Tatsumi smiled and nodded.

The nurse looked relieved and left, Tatsumi sighed and stood watching Hisoka.

"I see you got molested too." Tatsumi said rather amusedly, Hisoka blinked and looked up at surprise.

"...Too?" Hisoka asked and Tatsumi sighed looking a bit annoyed.

"The other teacher?" Hisoka asked and tried not to smile, as Tatsumi sat down on the other bed.

"It's not funny. They're both rather bad and have made quite a disruption of the school." Tatsumi replied, he looked up at Hisoka.

"If Mr. Tsuzuki tries anything, feel free to talk to me and he will be dealt with." Tatsumi said with a creepy smile, Hisoka winced slightly but didn't let it show on his face.

"Don't worry, I can take care of myself." Hisoka said firmly.

"No it's a fair trade because I want you to help with me Watari. Two is better then one." Tatsumi said seriously readjusting his glasses.

Hisoka gave Tatsumi a look.

"Your...abilities.. should help us." Tatsumi said smiling, Hisoka tried not to look surprise.

"I'm not stupid, I saw what you did when Mr.Tsuzuki nearly died." Tatsumi smiled amusedly.

_**Flashback**_

Hisoka stared shocked and freaked out at Tsuzuki who was losing blood quickly, people were running towards them.

He let out a frustrated scream with tears blurring his vision, he clutched his hands on Tsuzuki's shoulders in what looked like a hug .

Red and blue light mixed with each other around Tsuzuki and Hisoka, Tatsumi's eyes widened in shocked.

Then Hisoka collapsed.

"GET THE MEDICS NOW!" Tatsumi roared.

_**End Of Flash Back**_

Hisoka bit his lip and looked away.

"Do not be ashamed of your abilities...for I have similar abilities." Tatsumi said with a small smile, Hisoka looked up shocked and with wide eyes.

Tatsumi merle smiled and gestured to the room, Hisoka puzzled looked around.

There...was something wrong with this room.

Everything was in place...but...he looked down on the floor and his eyes widened when the truth sunk in what was wrong with the place.

Tatsumi was silent and nodded.

... Hisoka had no shadows?" Hisoka gasped shocked, Tatsumi nodded.

"I trust you to keep this a secret Hisoka as I will keep yours a secret." Tatsumi said and Hisoka watched as his shadow slowly returned.

"So how about that deal?" Tatsumi asked with a smile and Hisoka nodded.

"It is agreed."

MEANWHILE

"OWWIE! OWWIE! OWWIE!" Tsuzuki screamed, Watari sighed.

"Hold still!" He placed the next band aid on Tsuzuki's cheek and Tsuzuki whimpered.

"Why are the nurses all so mean to me?"

Watari smiled, "Cause you're just soooo cute." He pinced Tsuzuki's other cheek and Tsuzuki let out a cry of distress and poked his tongue at Watari who responded maturely by poking his tongue back at Tsuzuki.

"Anyway on a different subject since we've mostly got you bandaged up after nurse's attack," Watari said with a wink, Tsuzuki blinked. "One word. Hi-so-ka."

Tsuzuki let out a sigh.

"...I did bad...he probably thinks I'm trying to molest him.."

"Oh cheer up Tsuzuki! At least he didn't hit you or struggle, victims like that are hard to come by!" Watari said grinning, Tsuzuki stared at him disbelief.

"I don't want to molest him Watari."

"AHA!" Watari exclaimed and pointed a finger at Tsuzuki who stared stupidly at him.

"You LIKE him!" Watari smiled in victory, Tsuzuki let out a cry and jumped Watari putting a hand over his mouth.

"SHHHH! Watariii!" Tsuzuki wailed, Watari licked his hand and Tsuzuki let out an "Ewwww, WATARI!"

Watari grinned joyfully. "This is great, you actually LIKE someone and YOU made the first move!"

Tsuzuki blushed and grinned sheepishly, then scratched his head.

"Anou...I don't..think he's..that way and what about his empathy? Maybe me being near him may hurt him?" Tsuzuki wondered worriedly.

Watari hit him hard making Tsuzuki scream.

"Nonesense! Don't give up Tsuzuki!" Watari said grinning, Tsuzuki sulked and moaned painfully.

"So what about Tatsumi...?" Tsuzuki asked trying to chance the subject, he grinned as Watari blinked owlishly and began to stutter before sighing in defeat.

"That's not fair."

"So sue me!" Tsuzuki said poking his tongue out.

"Tatsumi...he's very difficult..." Watari said with a sigh.

Tsuzuki looked worriedly at his friend before smiling, "I got the best idea! How about I help you with Tatsumi! Two heads are better then one!"

Watari smiled and brightened up before flicking Tsuzuki's forehead, Tsuzuki winced slightly.

"If that's the case, then I get to help you out with Hisoka." Watari grinned as Tsuzuki rubbed his head then bit his lip before saying. "Ummmm...Alright!"

And thus the pair shook hands on it.

And multiple people around the world shivered for unknown reasons.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**"If confusion is the first step to knowledge, I must be a genius." ****- Larry Leissner **

Tatsumi left shortly after so that Hisoka could get his 'rest'.

'Rest, my ass.' Hisoka thought mentally as some more nurses tittered around him. Oh just wait until he had more strength! They'd caught him in his weakest moments but before they knew it, he'd pull some kung-fu moves on them!

As he was picturing himself and the nurses getting kung-fu moves on them, a doctor came in and looked over at Hisoka rather strangely. The nurses were too.

Right….Muttering to himself was a big NO-NO.

"Hisoka, we'd like to do a few more tests to see if you're fit to go home." The doctor said with a smile and our young hero(ine) gave a sigh of relief. It was about time!

A few more doctors came in as the nurses left, he eyed them warily.

He let out a yelp when one of them poked him wit a needle like item.

"Good reflexes!" A doctor remarked and the others were murmuring.

He twitched as they continued to examine him but what pissed him off the most was that they kept checking his eyes with the blinding light.

Once….Twice…..Three times…

When they came for the fourth time, he growled.

"Tell me, what the hell could be wrong with my eye! My left eye, in fact!

And then there was that silence that frustrates even the most patient person.

………………

…………………………

"You could be blind." One pointed out and the others murmured in agreement.

Hisoka just stared in disbelief.

"Of course! Blind! Why didn't I think of that?" He said with obvious sarcasm and directed a glare at them.

Unfortunately, the doctors took this as a compliment not realizing the sarcasm and merle grinned at each other.

'Oh god..whatever makes Tsu-..Mr.Tsuzuki stupid is affecting them!'

"You seem perfectly normal but just in case, we're going to put you with our psychologist on hand." A doctor informed him with a smile, Hisoka opened his mouth to complain but he was directed (forced) by the large group of doctors to the room which was three doors down from his room.

"Well in you go! Good luck!" A nurse cheered and they were clapping for him, he composed himself before heading in.

The room was quite normal.

Absoutely normal.

It belonged in a $)) kindergarten school! The smiling faces! The weirdly structures in the room! The colours were blinding him! Did they sell sunglasses anywhere near!

"Hello, glad to see you again Hisoka."

He blinked as his eyes adjusted to the horrible pictures of sunflowers and rainbows on the wall, to the man in white.

"Doctor Muraki?" He questioned curiously, the man nodded with a smile.

"What are YOU doing here?" Hisoka said coldly. Sadly though, he could see the doctor fitting in quite nicely in this place.

"Tsubaki has other matters to attend to and I like to take the odd jobs here and there for the local hospitals." Muraki replied with a charming smile (making Hisoka feel like hell just froze over) and waved a hand in the air as if he were dismissing the matter.

"Come now Hisoka, if you take a seat," Muraki gestured to some…foreign objects.

………………

……………

………

"You're expecting me to sit on..what..exactly?" Strained Hisoka, as he looked around the part of the room which Muraki had gestured to.

"How about sitting on the rocking horse?" Muraki asked and Hisoka eyed it.

A pink unicorn with a manic grin with flowers and fairies on it stared at him hauntingly.

He mentally shivered.

"I'm not sitting on that." He replied angrily as he pointed an accusing finger at the rocking horse.

"Oh come on Hisoka, we know all real men aren't afraid to wear pink or sit on such objects." Muraki stated obviously as he sat down on a pink rabbit-like chair that looked like it was trying to hug to death the doctor.

Not that Hisoka was complaining if it did…by any chance.

"Then you right ahead and be a _real_ man." He muttered in a snappish tone that he'd learnt from his mother.

He'd learnt the glare from his father.

Muraki shrugged, "So sit on the beanbag."  
Hisoka glanced over to what Muraki had pointed to and stared.

IT was a bright yellow bag with a bright happy smiling face and a Blues Clues toy dog on it.

Hisoka made his way reluctantly trying to sit down on it with pride and dignity. He moved the Blues Clues toy dog and placed it in his lap as he sat down.

This was not humiliating.

This was not humiliating..

This was not humiliating…

This was not humiliating….

He shifted uncomfortably as Muraki took out a notebook and a pencil.

"So Hisoka, anything you'd like to discuss?" Muraki prompted.

…………………

………………………

"This beanbag is smiling at my butt."

………………………

……………

Muraki paused for another few seconds before he actually began to write some things down.

Hisoka stared in disbelief and Muraki peered up.

"That teacher from the accident. Did you know him intimately?" Muraki questioned.

Hisoka growled and held the Blues Clues toy dog closer to himself.

"Intimately, my ass!" He muttered angrily as he buried his face in it.

Muraki raised a curious eyebrow in response and scribbled some more things down.

"So, you two are not involved in any sort of relationship?"

"No! Like hell I'd be involved with that idiot!"

"Hisoka…I meant as family or friend relationship…."

"…………………..I knew that."

"Well on the matter, is he free?"

"How the hell should I know!"

"Hmmmm. I wonder if he'd be interested in date with me if he's not going out with you..?"

"….You're not serious."

"Well you're not going out with him and if he's single then why shouldn't I?"

"……………….."

"Unless….you lik-."

"Go out with the idiot! I don't care!"

"I think you do, Hisoka."

"I'm not gay!"

"So you're bi-sexual?"

"No! I'm straight like-."

"A fire hose?"

"NO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WRITING ON THERE!"

"Oh well, you two would of made a nice couple.."

"What!"

"Do you think he's cute?"

"…….."

"Come now, you can be honest."

"BITE ME BAMBI."

Hisoka glared at Muraki and he merle smiled before writing some more things down, there was a knock on the door and a nurse appeared.

"Mr. Tsuzuki Asato is ready to be councilled. Is Hisoka Kurosaki alright?"

Muraki smiled, "Oh yes, we're just finishing now."

The nurse left with a smile and Hisoka looked up grumbling from hiding behind the Blues Clues Toy.

"From what I can see Hisoka, you're suffering from a lot of things but you need to be honest with yourself and your feelings. For your sake and others sakes who might care for you. Denial isn't a pretty thing for the body physically or mentally."

Hisoka stared in complete and utter shock in disbelief.

There was a silence as Muraki wrote some more things down and Hisoka took it as a sign to leave.

He tried to get up but sadly discovered that…

….The beanbag was sucking him in.

Hisoka's eyes widened and Muraki smiled before going over to help him up, holding out his hands for support.

He took them gratefully and Muraki helped pull him up, unfortunately Hisoka tripped and Muraki went to support him.

Hisoka looked up at Muraki who merle smiled, "...You're very beautiful.."

He stared rather shocked as a spell was made through his eyes to Muraki's eyes.

And then it broke only a few seconds later as Muraki combed back some of his hair from his eyes.

Hisoka pushed Muraki back with a glare.

"Don't touch me or I'll pull your freakin hands off!" He snapped as he turned towards the door as Muraki merle chuckled.

Hisoka was shocked to see Tsuzuki who looked pale and nervous as if he'd seen a truly sickening sight with a look of anger in his eyes. If he hadn't taken a batch of the pills, Hisoka would of known Tsuzuki's emotions which made him slightly curious.

….Was he angry?

"Mr.Tsuzuki.." Hisoka uttered curiously before Tsuzuki merle grinned delighted at him.

"Yay! Soka-chan's okay now!"

Hisoka's eyes went to the ground as he walked past Tsuzuki hurriedly.

As he passed Tsuzuki, he bumped him on the shoulder but even though he was drugged by the pills he still felt it.

Guilt. Unhappiness. Sadness. And a question that caused these three emotions. 'Is..Hisoka..upset?'

Hisoka hesitated only for a second before he continued through the door, a nurse was waiting on the other side to take him to the exit.

In the end, Hisoka decided that he'd take the bus home.

Well…really that was his only option but it was nice to think of the possibilities.

He had a lot to think about…

The bus finally came and Hisoka entered paying the fee. He was forced to stand holding onto a pole as the bus took off.

Okay, so Mr. Tsuzuki was a nice….

….cute…

…..delicious…

..looking-guy…

…………………………

"Mummy! Why is that boy drooling?"

……………………Crap, he was drooling!

Hisoka quickly found drool and wiped it off.

Dammnit! He was meant to summon pictures of Tsuzuki and twitch!

'It's probably because of the medication..and..that…'

He blushed.

Oh no! He was not thinking about the kiss that he'd shared with the teacher.

Not the delicious, utterly mouth watering kiss that still made his lips tingle.

….And to think, Hisoka mused thoughtfully; he didn't even use his tongue.

This brought the issue of what it would be like if Tsuzuki had done.

…………………………..Shiver.

"Mummy! There's a monster in that boy's pants!' To the same innocent child squealed pointing at him.

………Crap.

He gave a glare to the child, who shut up immediately and turned away as he shifted himself to a different position so no one could see his 'problem'.

He smiled satisfied.

Until he realized that his glare only worked on small children and animals.

Hisoka made a mental note that he'd practice his glare in the mirror when he got home.

Soon his bus stop appeared and he was allowed to get off, so he could start heading home.

Then it began to rain.

God, his life SUCKED.

* * *

**Author's Corner:**

(Celebrations are occurring with Yami no Matsuei crew and everyone involved in this chapter)

Triggar: "I'd just liked to (sob) thank my mum! Who always believed in my abilities!"

Inky: "Well here is the new chapter as promised! Delivered in 5 days at around 11pm at night!"

Demmi: "Only 1 hour early for the deadline."

Triggar: "Oh shut it! I'm in grade 11 and today is Friday! Still a school day!"

Yami Tri: "Tis all seem well and fair for the continuation of this story, I believe?"

(Everyone stares)

Hisoka: "Not exactly… it's her birthday tomorrow. Apparently."

Triggar: "That's the other reason we're celebrating! Please review one and all! It makes me more enthusiastic to write!"

(Tatsumi steps forward)

Tatsumi: "This story belongs to Triggar, however the characters from here and everything else doesn't."

Muraki: "Thank GOD."

(others nod)

Triggar: (Sulks)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"If only one could tell true love from false love as one can tell mushrooms from toadstools."

Unknown

It was a very beautiful day! The sun was shinning and sakura petals drifted aimlessly down from trees. People chattered happily as they walked through the gates to the high school.

Hisoka sneezed and rubbed his nose, Saya and Yuma squealed at the sight. "Aren't you so cuteee!"

"Are you alright, Hisoka?" Hijirri asked concernly, "Ah..it's just my hay fever playing up. It's fine.." Hisoka replied sniffling slightly, the two girls squealed in the background making Hijrri smile in disbelief.

"Ah! Look, there's that cute teacher!" Saya exclaimed excitedly pointing at the gates, Yuma grinned in delight. "Seriously, I don't know why you bother." Hijirri commented with a sigh as Saya and Yuma ignored him. Hijirri blinked startled and Hisoka sighed, "Let's take this as a blessing, don't comment. Let there be peace."

"Morning Bon!" Watari said cheerfully making Saya squeal. Watari looked a bit startled, "Ah…these one of your friends, bon?"

"Ah….yes. This is Hijirri, Saya and Yuma. This is-."

"We know who he is! He's our new health teacher!" Saya said with a grin.

OH god! NOOOOOOOOO!

"That's nice." He commented and Watari smiled uncertainly, "Hey Bon..?"

"Ah?"

Watari shifted position looking slightly uncomfortable, "I know this really isn't any of my business but I was just kinda curious because it's an interesting to-."

"Spit.it.OUT." Hisoka cut in.

"Did…something happen between you and..Tsuzuki?"

Hisoka raised an eyebrow, "Sorry?"

No, Hisoka did not have amnesia. He had merle blocked the memory of the kiss with Tsuzuki because he didn't know how to react to it. This was a very convenient skill to have. It was better then empathy but unfortunately didn't work with empathy. But then again, who can just forget that they know the thoughts of all people (mostly teenagers driven on hormones) in the immediate area?

'_Oh…Sarah looks so goooooooodddd…..'_

'_Cute ass…aww..yeah….'_

Time for that wonderful skill of blocking-what-Hisoka-doesn't-need-to-know-about! YAY! Everyone cheer now and watch how Hisoka used his ability again to block that nasty perverted female teacher's thought of-

"Bon..?" Watari interrupted now. Hisoka blinked, "..Nothing has happened between me and Mr.Tsuzuki." Yuma looked worried, "How come? He seems nice."

Watari sighed rubbing his head, "He came home from the hospital troubled so I was..wondering if Bon knew anything happened because he was the one who spent most of his time with."

There was a moment of silence before Watari grinned.

"Alright, thanks! I'll see you for my class later!" Watari replied cheerfully and they nodded as Watari left to head into the school.

"Something wrong with Mr. Tsuzuki? I hope he's okay." Hijirri murmured concernedly.

Hisoka snorted, "Who cares about that idiot?"

They looked at him startled, "..Don't you like him Hisoka?"

He twitched, "He's a teacher. The only thing I care about is my education."

Yuma looked worried, "So..I guess it wasn't a good idea to send those rumors around."

Hisoka choked before looking up at her icily, "What…_rumors_?"

Yuma and Saya epped, "It wasn't our idea honest! It was Maria's! she said that she knew you liked him and-."

"Speaking of Maria..I wonder where she is?" Hijirri interrupted.

"She was looking a bit pale yesterday! Perhaps she's taking a day of so she doesn't get sick for her performance tomorrow!" Saya replied cheerfully and Hisoka twitched.

"Or is that another rumor!" He snapped and the girls squealed before running, Hisoka followed in pursuit storming after them with a Hijirri crying out "It's not worth it!"

* * *

Tsuzuki sat down at his desk and silently took out the things he needed for the first lessons. The lollipop he had saved for today lay forgotten in one of his drawers, he glanced outside with a sigh.

"Tsuzuki! Look what I have! Chocolate cake!" Watari said cheerfully holding out a plate of chocolate cake. Tsuzuki grinned going to reach for the cake, "Yay! Cake!"

"You can only have it if you tell me what's wrong!" Watari replied moving the plate of cake out of Tsuzuki's reach. Tsuzuki sulked. "Nothing's wrong!"

"Tsuzuki. Terezama is rambling on how the world's going to end soon, at this rate he's going to be taken away. For his sake…tell me what's wrong!" Watari pointed at Terezama at his desk that indeed looked very jittery.

It was quite a sad sight actually.

"…Hisoka likes Muraki.." Tsuzuki said with a sigh, Watari stared startled as did half the teachers in the staffroom.

Yes, teachers do gossip. Wouldn't the students be shocked if they discovered this?

"Wha!" Watari managed to say startled and Tsuzuki explained how he accidentally nearly walked on them kissing.

"That doesn't mean anything! He threatened Muraki afterwards so perhaps it's a mix-up! Besides unlike you Tsuzuki, I really think that Hisoka likes you!" Watari said cheerfully, Tsuzuki brightened up slightly. "Maybe.."

"We know Hisoka is single! You can still persuade him, you're great and funny! He won't be able to resist!" Watari said cheerfully, Tsuzuki grinned before frowning.

"But….Muraki…is..cool…"

Watari sighed as Tsuzuki went back to sulking.

* * *

Homeroom ended and it seemed Maria wouldn't be turning up for today. Their first two lessons was Physical Education and Hisoka was sure ready for it!

It turned out those rumors had gone throughout their school! Dammnit!

He wanted to punch something! He wanted to kung-fuu something! Most of the homeroom, the class spent debating whether it was true but however they'd all decided he wasn't seme.

"It's a height rule." Tara, a female student explained to him which had made him twitch.

"Aww come on Hisoka! We said we were sorry!" Yuma wailed trying to keep up with Hisoka.

"Get.away.from.me." He snapped dragging Hijirri to physical education, Yuma and Saya had a different class so they went sobbing off to another class.

"Wasn't that a bit harsh…?" Hijirri questioned and immediately shut up when Hisoka gave him a glare.

"Right..It was..their.fault." Hijirri stuttered nervously and Hisoka nodded, "Good Hijirri, so what are doing today?"

"I believe it's karate or kendo…"

"Goodie."

"…I'm your friend…you like me don't you?"

Hisoka was silent which worried Hijirri a bit.

Oriya was already there handing out wooden swords, "Find someone to pair up with. We're going to be practice sequences with partners."

"I'm your partner..right Hisoka?" Hijirri asked nervously, Hisoka looked confused.

"Of course you are.."

Hijirri let out a sigh of relief._ 'OH THANK GOD!' __'_

Hisoka merle gave Hijirri an odd look. He wasn't that bad, was he? Admittedly he was still slightly annoyed but was he that angry looking?

He might as well go with it. It could be to his advantage.

"Right, I want Hisoka and Hijirri to go up against Bob and Eric." Oriya drawled, Hisoka stood on the mat next to Hijirri who looked slightly nervous.

"What's up?" Hisoka asked curiously.

"These two are one of the most experienced kendo fighters!" Hijirri replied in a whisper back.

"You only have to come in if I loose against to either one of them. Don't worry." Hisoka replied dismissively making Hijirri gape as Hisoka went into a normal stance.

"Ready. Bob against Hisoka. Begin." Oriya said with a sigh.

"You ready to go down, lill man!" Sneered Bob, Hisoka sighed.

"Head."

"Wa?"

WHACK.

"Left shoulder."

"!"

WHACK.

Bob went out of the circle after a few more hits which made a few people gape as Hisoka went back to the normal stance.

"Eric. Your turn. Hisoka, we don't tell where we're going to hit in these matches." Oriya commented.

"Sorry Mr. Oriya ." Hisoka replied and Oriya merle nodded, Eric looked slightly worried but mostly angry as he entered the circle.

"Go." Oriya replied.

"Ya think you're so grand?"

That was the only thing Eric was able to say before Hisoka did 6 moves which sent him out of the circle with a bleeding nose.

"hmm.. I'll have to take him to the nurse, keep your nose up. Good boy Eric. Continue practicing everyone." Oriya commented helping the boy to the door.

Bob growled and a few other boys looked equally as pissed, "Oh we'll keep practicing."

"Hisoka…I don't think that was the best move…" Hijirri commented.

Hisoka said nothing as he stayed in his stance on the mat.

* * *

"Oh cheer up Tsuzuki! Look what else I have!" Watari grinned and revealed a bag of candy, Tsuzuki looked delighted.

"Watari! You shouldn't have!"

Tsuzuki winced as Muraki came through the door drinking a cup of coffee.

Watari noticed him too and gave an irraited look as Muraki looked surprised at the annoyed looks from the two teachers.

"Ah?"

"I hope you're happy with yourself!" Watari scolded.

Tsuzuki gave a childish pout and poked his tongue at the doctor. He turned back to the candy Watari had given him, mumbling about stupid doctors stealing sokas..

Muraki blinked.

..Well that was unexpected…

The staffroom door burst open. A couple of frantic students panted before a girl managed to say, "There's a fight in the p.e area!"

The teachers looked startled.

"Oh we should hurry." Muraki said worriedly putting the coffee mug down.

Tsuzuki and other teachers got up heading to the door.

"This way!" The girl cried and pushed the staffroom door open for the teachers.

"What's happened so far?" Oriya asked.

"A boy with green eyes is taking them on! It's like 9 against 1!" A male student cried.

"Hisoka!" Tsuzuki cried shocked.

Muraki smiled, "Well that's a relief but we should hurry to give medical help and protection!"

"Protection?" Tatsumi said in disbelief.

The p.e doors slammed opened, to reveal classes near the edges of the p.e area staring in complete disbelief.

There was a circle of male students in the middle of the p.e area and screams could be heard from the centre.

A boy went flying and hit the door, the teachers stared in disbelief.

The circle disparted as only 6 males were left and Hisoka dodging an attack and kicking a boy into an unconscious state.

"Wha…?" Tsuzuki said in disbelief.

"Hisoka Kurosaki. Age 16. Grade 10. He is skilled in over 7 different martial artforms and swordfighting including fencing and kudo. He's won 2 competition of archery." Muraki read from a little black book that had appeared in his hand.

"What the hell is that!" Watari exclaimed pointing at the black book in Muraki's hands.

Muraki blinked, "It's my book."

"How do you know so much of Mr. Kurosaki?" Tatsumi said in disbelief, obviously stunned as everyone else.

Muraki closed it and merle smiled.

"I…research?"

"…….."

There was a silence from all teachers and the cries of the male students being beaten by Hisoka could be heard.

"Do you do this ….often? Research students?" Watari asked weakly.

"Yes, I seem to be doing it increasingly."

Terezama backed a few steps away from Muraki.

A male student hit the floor near them and Oriya nodded in approval, "He's been taught well, his technique is excellent."

"Shouldn't you stop this?" Another teacher questioned.

"…..I guess." Oriya murmured sounding slightly reluctant as he walked in stopping two swords in mid motion.

"I think it's time we stopped this. I can guess what occurred. All of you who are on the ground have detention."

"What about him?" Eric snarled pointing his sword at Hisoka who was looking slightly tired but mostly relaxed.

"As far as I'm concerned he only defended himself." Oriya replied, Muraki drifted over to Hisoka.

"Let's see how you-."

Hisoka gave a glare, "I am fine. Touch me again and I'll-."

"Hisoka, hitting a teacher will give you a dentention." Oriya interrupted.

"He's a doctor. There's a difference. He's a pervert." He replied with a pissed off look.

"Then Mr. Watari, can you please check on Mr. Kurosaki?" Tatsumi replied, Watari nodded and gave Hisoka a quick examination.

"He seems fine. Just a few bruises and scratches." Watari replied turning to face them.

Tsuzuki's eyes widened as Hisoka staggered.

"Soka!"

And Hisoka began to fall only to be caught by Tatsumi.

"Mr. Tsuzuki and Mr. Watari! Take him to the nurse's office! Mr. Watari take his bag too!" Tatsumi growled out.

"Right!" Tsuzuki replied in understanding and Watari looked startled but nodded.

Hijirri had already grabbed Hisoka's bag to give to Watari.

"Hurry. He needs to have his medication." Tatsumi muttered as they went running out.

**Author's Corner **

Triggar: Finally..

Inky: Well it wouldn't be so late if you hadn't lost the chapter and a half!

Triggar: Sobs It wasn't just that….the homework….load..I'm in grade 11, gimme a break!

Inky: No wonder this chapter was so depressing.

Demmi: Sighs Well at least you did finish this chapter and the next chapter is due in a week. Think you can manage?

Triggar: Nods

Hisoka:Don't you have a life!

Triggar: sweatdrops Ah….

Tatsumi: And homework? And exams?

Triggar: Sulks in a corner Don't remind me……

Tsuzuki: Thank you to those who have read this chapter!

To the kind reviewers who pressed the lonely button below

Rinagurl13: I'm Glad you found the last chapter hilarious! Sorry I took so long! I didn't know how good that line with the beanbag would go.. Good to know it went down well!

Kachi-nd-Sakra: I did update. Hope you enjoyed reading it. I'm glad you're finding it good!

Sage: (Sobs) Waaiii! So kind and understanding! Homework is so difficult these days. I hope you have a great week and enjoyed reading this new chapter!

Angelike Riddle: Thank you for just replying! I understand completely. When it's late you're usually not in your right mind and can't give good replies but that was just enough. Don't worry I intend to stick this story out to the end!

Darksaphire: Anou….Your reply had me a bit concerned I was treating Hisoka like as slut. (Hisoka:Yes.Yes you are). I hope this chapter was a bit more interesting. Thanks for the feedback still:D

Ekala:hugs You are an author's best friend :D Thank you! I hope you continue reading. I won't stop writing! Glad you like what I've done. I loved your story 'Stories' but I haven't finished reading it so I won't review until then. (Only up to the 4th chapter but it's fantastic! Mine genius! You must have my story mistake for yours:D)

Darkrini:EEP! (Takes cookies and munches) I updated! See! Hope you enjoyed reading:D Thanks for the cookies! I'll do my best to update more! Please be patient with me, I've got so much work at hand at the moment because of my exams coming up!

Thank you to the supervisors or staff who added my story for their communities:D

I gotta go now but I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review if you get the chance:) :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

"Give me a kiss to build a dream on  
And my imagination will thrive upon that kiss."

Louis Armstrong

If there was one thing that Hisoka hated most, it had to be white rooms but the problem was that he seemed to have made a habit of visiting them after joining this school.

As he opened his eyes and saw the pure white ceiling, he shuddered in fear and his heart began to race.

It was somewhat stupid perhaps; however it was something he couldn't control.

The people speaking in hushed voices didn't help either as it was a painful reminder of his past history in similar white rooms.

The awful sickening clean smell…

The fact he was laying down………

He shivered again and heard a 'Hisoka!'

So caught up in his sad memories…

So caught up in the sickening past….

He failed to consider other possibilities, his own childish fear of white rooms getting to him.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING TO MY TEETH!"

Then there was that nice shocked silence.

"……"

The type when you expect some random person to pass by and say something completely random like 'Nice bra' or 'NOT happy Jane!'

"………"

"Err Bon? Have you been taking any weird drugs?"

Hisoka blinked as he stared at the other people in the room who were next to the nurse's desk.

"…You mean this isn't the dentist?"

The three other people began to nod slowly as Hisoka glanced around.

There was a bed curtain around the bed and beyond the curtain was the other bed which he assumed no one was using since there wasn't any sound. The three people in the room continued to nod which was slightly worrying for Hisoka.

Watari nodded to help calm Hisoka down.

Tsuzuki nodded, wondering if the pills had a side effect.

The nurse nodded and wondered if these two teachers were having a traumatic effect on the students. She walked quickly to Hisoka's bed and felt his forehead.

"Your temperature seems fine but I think you might be suffering from a concussion."

"Nonsense! The boy is fine!" Watari exclaimed waving his hand in the air as if he was dismissing the matter. Tsuzuki backed away slightly from the nurse. The nurse huffed indignantly.

"Sir! I have you know that I studi-."

Watari laughed uneasily.

"Well I better go inform the ice man that Bon's okay, Ja!"

The nurse stared in surprise, "What? Didn't you hear me? The student is still sick!"

Watari just gave a grin before heading for the door, the nurse following in quick pursuit.

Hisoka and Tsuzuki merle stared as Watari and the nurse run off to find Tatsumi tell him of Hisoka's condition.

Tsuzuki turned to face Hisoka with a grin, "Well that was a bit weird, ne?"

Hisoka stared at him uncertain for a few seconds before asking, "Why can't I feel anything?"

'_Why can't I feel your emotions?_'

"Ah. Well after that incident in the p.e room," Tsuzuki replied as he walked over and took a seat next to Hisoka's bed. "Watari thought you might have had an over-load of other people's emotions becaue you fainted so we brought you here and gave you some of your pills…"

"Oh."

….So they'd..helped him..?

"Is there anything you need, Hisoka?" Tsuzuki inquired politely with a grin.

Wait…where the hell was the 'Soka!' and the obsessive perverting and flirting!

…Not that he was missing it!

Hisoka's eyes narrowed.

"You….what's wrong?"

Tsuzuki looked some-what startled.

"Eh?"

"Don't 'Eh?' me! You're hiding something!" Hisoka accused giving Tsuzuki an annoyed glare.

"There's nothing wrong, Hisoka!" Tsuzuki replied somewhat surprised at the boy's ability. Even without his empathy ability, he was able to read Tsuzuki so easily?

"Watari mentioned something earlier and I can see he's right. Stop acting so weird, I hate people like Watari bugging me about it!" Hisoka exclaimed.

"You…."

Tsuzuki looked at Hisoka somewhat like a kicked lost hurt puppy.

"…You can be on friendly terms with Watari but not with me….?"

Hisoka shifted uncomfortably on the bed, "….What are you on about?"

Tsuzuki merle smiled, "It's nothing Hisoka…"

An image floated into his head from the ordeal with Muraki and Tsuzuki walking in on them. Tsuzuki had looked..really..angry and sad. Perhaps...he thought that he hated him cause of what happened? That he was shutting only him out?

"…Is this about Muraki..?" Hisoka questioned and Tsuzuki grinned sheepishly. Hisoka snorted in disbelief.

Of all thethings!

"Idiot! That stupid perverted bastard was coming on to me!"

Tsuzuki looked startled as Hisoka continued to rant, "Like hell I'd ever go with someone so self-obnoxious sleazy git!"

There was a small silence as Hisoka fumed silently and muttered random things such as 'hate that stupid white coat anyways' and 'idiots being so stupid'.

Tsuzuki blinked and then asked the one question that had been bugging him.

"…Does that mean you're gay?"

"That would explain your girly appearance!" Shouted Bob from the other hospital bed beyond the white curtain. Hisoka got up quickly and pulled back the curtain swiftly to see a wounded Bob on the next bed.

"………."

"You…..were here the whole time?" Tsuzuki asked startled and Hisoka merle snarled darkly. "Come here BOB."

"Awww, unhappy I messed up your gay love making session?" Bob sneered, Tsuzuki merle smiled.

"There's still time for a threesome!"

Thus Bob fainted back onto the bed. "Tsuzuki!" Hisoka scolded him making Tsuzuki blink.

"I was only suggesting, Soka. Besides I wouldn't share you with anyone if were making out anyways." Tsuzuki replied with a cheeky grin.

Hisoka blushed furiously at the comment, "Don't talk about things just so easily like that!"

"Like what?"

"That! Arggh! You're impossible!" Hisoka argued heading towards the door.

"Soka! You forgot your bag!" Tsuzuki called, Hisoka stopped in annoyance and turned back to see a smiling Tsuzuki with his bag.

He stomped back to him and took his bag from Tsuzuki who smiled, "Why don't you smile Soka? It's good for you!"

Hisoka frowned and snorted, "Idiot and my name is HI-SO-KA."

"It's true Soka! Try it!" Tsuzuki grinned and did a thumbs up.

"….You're not going to leave me alone until I do, right?"

Nod. Nod.

"….You're going to keep calling me that stupid name too, aren't you?"

Nod. Nod.

Hisoka sighed wearily and rubbed his forehead as something pecked at his conscience.

It..was somewhat happy like.

Meaning his empathy was returning and he was probably picking up stupid Tsuzuki's emotions.

'_Not..really..such a bad thing though._'

"Aww come on! One little smile is all I ask for!" Tsuzuki pleaded and Hisoka gave in.

He smiled.

Tsuzuki turned pale and a mirror cracked. The world went deadly silent as it suffered Hisoka's smile.

Hisoka snorted, his face reverting back to it's usual don't-mess-with-me look and Tsuzuki shook his head in amusement.

"..Good..try Hisoka!" Tsuuki cheered and leaned in, Hisoka blinked startled as Tsuzuki flicked his forehead.

"Next time though try harder! Advice from your cool teacher!" Tsuzuki said with a grin before heading towards the door, Hisoka stood surprised and bewildered for a few seconds before following after Tsuzuki.

"Oi! Stop trying to act so cool! Cause you're not!" Hisoka shouted out as he raced to catch up with the fast walking Tsuzuki who only laughed in response.

Author's Corner: 

Triggar: (Studying)

Inky:…….She's studying.

Yami Tri:……..We're all very shocked.

Triggar: (Chucks a book at them) Argh Bastards! Anyways sorry this chapter ain't so funny. I tried really I did! But that serious side of me pointed out that it was needed at this time.

Demmi:That and the plot bunny threatened to leave you if you didn't do it.

Triggar: (Sobs)

Thanks to the ultra cool reviewers!

Ekala: Awesome! You better update your story soon! I wanna find out what happens! I was worried that I was making Hisoka a bit too wimpy so I tried to toughen him up a bit. DOWN WITH THE REALLY WIMPY HISOKAS! (waves flag)

Warchild: Thank you very much:D I needed all the luck I could get (sighs in defeat)

Rei-kitty: Ah thank you for the spelling correction! I'll keep that in mind for the future and shall go back and fix that error if I ever get time and the site doesn't go weird on me. AGAIN. Yes…chapters 1-6 were the same day. I had too many ideas and wanted them all down. (sighs sadly) It's all really rushed sadly but I hope it's still enjoyable! (Btw, I'm still waiting for that kiss too. :P )

Yuri Yuki: Thank you:D Oi Tsuzuki! It's for you! (Tsuzuki appears and trigger walks off) Tsuzuki: …(sniffles)…alright..just one! Don't take any more then that alright! (sobs) They're mine and I worked very hard for them! (Other characters groan in disbelief)

Neko Kate-chan: Eh? I have spelling errors? Dang. (sweatdrop) Sorry about that, it seems I'm getting much too lazy. Thank you for the advice on how to make it flow better and less confusing! I was really grateful for it. I tried to focus on that on this chapter but I doubt anyone could tell the difference. Lol. Oh well. Practice makes perfect, yes? Glad you liked the fic and hope you can forgive for any future spelling mistakes I make. (It's the reason I'm probably still stuck in school:D)

Triggar: Thank you to all these wonderful reviewers (points above) and those people who are still reading this fic. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I certainly enjoyed writing it. Thank you also the new community which added my story. (glances at Hisoka)

Hisoka: …….(Twitch) Review if you can.

Triggar: Now that wasn't so hard now was it, Hisoka? (Cooes Hisoka)

Hisoka: BITE.ME.BAMBI. (glares and walks off)

Triggar:..Oh dear..(sweatdrop)


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:**

If you're still reading this fan fiction, I'm very grateful as it's been more than a year since I last updated. I'm sorry about that but this year wasn't the best for me or my family as we've suffered a few losses other than my grandfather dying. Anyway, I'd like thank all of those people who left such kind words in the last bunch of reviews as it really meant a lot to me and thank you all for being so patient with me.

If this chapter is a bit less humourless than others, I'm sorry but I really wanted to update this fan fiction badly.

Happy New Year Everyone!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"_All I'm saying is that cupid has a lot to answer for." __-_My Mother

_So hot….and it was so tight!_

Watari bit his lip and tried to hold back a whimper as Tatsumi moved again with a grunt.

"It's your fault, you know that right?" Tatsumi asked darkly. His words penetrated the silence and the undeniable _heat_ in the room. It was just _them._ Him and Tatsumi.

Watari's breathe quickened as Tatsumi moved again but he moved _slowly_ creating a large effect on Watari.

Watari gulped and asked in a strained voice, "Would…Would it help to say that I'm sorry?"

Tatsumi chuckled and Watari couldn't help but wet his lips while hoping to any god he knew that it would just _HAPPEN_. Oh _god_! This…_This_ was pure torture!

Despite their situation they were in, Tatsumi looked composed as ever with only his hair mussed up and his glasses off. Not that Watari was complaining.

Oh **HELL** _no._

Not when he got to stare into those gorgeo-

"Very sorry?" Tatsumi asked amusedly leaning forward in interest of Watari's answer. This time Watari did whimper as he nodded frantically which made Tatsumi smile in utter delight.

"Too bad for you," Tatsumi murmured lowly, "Because your pay is still being docked for this little stunt of yours."

And thus the dream was shattered.

Watari let out a horrified cry, "It wasn't my fault that we got locked here in this closet!"

Tatsumi gave an icy smile, "Who came running at least 160km an hour, slammed us into this closet while managing to break the handle which was **metal **and trapped us in here?"

"But the sex starved nurse would have gotten to you if I hadn't done this move and I told you that I didn't mean to break the handle!" Watari protested and Tatsumi raised an eyebrow in question, "Sex starved nurse? You wouldn't be talking about the kind hearted nurse Ms Shitsu?"

Watari sniggered, "You said shit…"

Silence.

It was a nice silence as Tatsumi's eyebrow twitched and he wondered if he could get away with murder….while Watari was wondering if he could 'accidentally' trip and score himself a kiss.

Not bloody likely but a guy could dream, right?

"She's been working at this school for over 25 years…" Tatsumi pointed out as he used his hand to move some hair out of his eyes. The cramped and hot space was starting to affect him after so long. How long had they been in there for?

"**AHAHAHAHAHA**! See! Sex craved! When do you think is the last time she got some?!"

"……………"

"………….Hey Tats? Is she really called Ms Shit-su?"

"It's Ms SHI-tsu."

"Sureee it is…"

Tatsumi's hands twitched with life.

'_Tatsumi_,' The left hand said, '_No one's going to miss him and if we hide the body behind the dump than no one will find it for AGES_.'

The left hand than proceeded to cackle rather evilly which would of even made Muraki quite jealous.

'_I've got a better idea, let's grope him instead! Look how cute he looks_!!' The right hand cooed in utter delight and the left hand snarled, '_TRAITOR_!'

WHAT THE **F?!?!**

Tatsumi had no time to wonder where the sick thoughts had come from because suddenly there was light from the door!

Watari let out a cry of delight as Tsuzuki opened the door from the outside.

"Tsuzuki! You found me!" Watari cried in utter delight jumping out and glomping Tsuzuki who looked utterly relieved at finding his best friend.

"Watari! I missed you ever so!" Tsuzuki replied and Tatsumi stepped out of the cramped closet after Watari while putting his glasses back on.

"Now that you're together again, can I GO home?" Hisoka asked crankily leaning on the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Someone's a bit feisty.." Watari muttered to Tsuzuki, who smiled at Hisoka and cooed, "Is someone feeling a bit left out? Come here and give me a hug!"

Hisoka glared.

Lights flicked on and off.

The temperature in the hallways dropped rather quickly.

Somewhere off in the distance a baby could be heard crying.

Tsuzuki just laughed weakly while Watari whimpered in fear.

"What are you doing here after school hours, Mr. Kurosaki?" Tatsumi asked politely and Watari looked horrified as he just realised how late it was.

Tsuzuki grinned, "When I realised that Watari was missing, I found Soka and asked him to help me look for him as he's really good at finding things!"

Tatsumi raised an eyebrow, "But surely it would have been impossible to find him in a school this large…."

Tsuzuki was now beaming in utter delight which made Tatsumi rather worried.

Hisoka smiled icily before replying, "That would have been true if it wasn't for the fact that he's been following me to all my classes since lunch time!"

"But Soka! I was worried about you!!"

"That doesn't mean you have to follow me everywhere including the bathroom and boy's locker room!"

Watari was grinning like no tomorrow and Tatsumi repressed the urge to scream at the insanity of it all.

Tsuzuki sniffled, "But SOKAAA-"

"SHUT UP, IDIOT!!" Hisoka snapped in response and Tsuzuki cried pitifully while Watari winced in sympathy, "He seems a bit more …pissed off than usual.."

"He's soo mean!!! Just cause I stole his pills off him while he was in the toilet…I gave them back didn't I?" Tsuzuki sniffled.

Hisoka glared and was blushing furiously, "Only after I pinned you to the ground and searched your pockets for it!"

At this Tsuzuki couldn't look innocent to save his life and he was only barely hiding the perverted smile.

Watari just grinned.

What Hisoka or Tatsumi didn't know was that Watari had just established a telepathic connection with Tsuzuki so now he and Tsuzuki could do a little victory dance while screaming "SCOREEEE!" in their now joint-minds.

This victory dance was all done mentally or as Hisoka would have probably believed if he'd known about it, on a stupidity level which he would never dare to tread even if a crazy doctor would rape him.

"Mr. Kurosaki, thank you for using your skills to help us out of our predicament and would you require a lift home since it's so late?" Tatsumi asked and Hisoka nodded in response tugging his bag over his shoulders properly.

"I can take him!" Tsuzuki exclaimed utterly thrilled and Hisoka shook his head, "Heck NO!"

Tsuzuki looked sad at that and began to open his mouth again when Hisoka suddenly slipped into a defensive position rather quickly while hissing, "Don't make me go Jackie Chan on you!"

At this point Tsuzuki had a rare stroke of genius when he made no sudden movements as he backed away very slowly from Hisoka.

Watari choose wisely to stay quiet and very still where he was which was rather wise as Hisoka did have a rather heavy bag on filled with school books and who knows what else. The throwing possibilities were ENDLESS.

"As there are no further protests, my car is this way Mr. Kurosaki." Tatsumi said quietly and then looked over at Tsuzuki with an icy smile, "Oh and Mr. Tsuzuki? We shall be having a discussion on Monday morning about your teaching habits with individual students."

Tsuzuki shivered and smiled nervously backing away even more, "Sure thing…"

Tatsumi smiled. "Great."

When Tatsumi and Hisoka were at a far away distance, Watari turned to Tsuzuki.

"How come you're the one that gets a private discussion about teaching habits when I was the one who ended shoving him into a janitor's closet with me for more than 3 hours?" Watari whined.

Tsuzuki grinned, "Maybe he likes you enough! Oh! You're getting special treatment from the boss man!"

Watari sniffled, "I rather be punished..."

Tsuzuki made a grossed out face, "I rather not hear your fantasies."

Watari grinned at him, "Why? I'm sure you could use some to try out on Bon!"

"Watari!"

"I can see it now, Bon and you in a classroom and Bon's going "OH punish me teacher! I've been a BAD boy!"

WHACK!

Watari stopped and turned around.

"Tsuzuki? I know you like being hip and cool but following the student's fashion trends with this falling over stuff is stupid!"

* * *

**Next Update:**should be done in about a week. Sorry this is kind of short but it's meant to be used as a kick start for me. The next chapter will be longer! (hopefully) XD. Please review! 


End file.
